In a conventional technique, a machine tool which carries out machining of a workpiece such as cutting by a tool which is moved relatively thereto is known. Further, in such a machine tool a numerical value control type machine tool is known where the path of the tool is specified by coordinates of a predetermined axis and machining is carried out while moving the tool with respect to the workpiece. The control device for machine tool can automatically carry out machining by changing the relative position of the tool with respect to the workpiece by moving at least one of the workpiece and the tool by a moving device.
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 5-2207 discloses a numerical control device comprising a setting display device with which has a screen selection key and a window key. It is disclosed that when the screen selection key is pressed, the screen selection windows are superimposed and when the window key is pressed, various types of operation support windows are superimposed.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-93011 discloses a numerical control device which displays a pop-up window when various types of control data are changed and reset to make the changing and resetting easy.